


King Of Kings, Ruler Of No One

by JustPureTrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They rule kindoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPureTrash/pseuds/JustPureTrash
Summary: In this world there are many kingdoms, they each rule people and a few villages, but there are 3 major kingdoms. One that rules the East hemisphere, and one that rules the West. They rule all the kingdoms in their area and there are many levels of kings and queens ruling other kings and queens. The third major Kindom rules all of them. It’s the head of the world, and the next in line for the throne is none other than Logan Sanders himself. Now, Erased from history is a fourth major kingdom, not many have records and if there are any alive who knew about it they are few and hard to come by. It was unanimously agreed upon, for no one had to say it for it to be understood. But one day a young prince, who loves to live in his books and not to focus on his overbearing and rapidly approaching future everyone is pressuring on him, stumbles upon the archives in his kingdom. In there he finds some interesting things that he, and not many he’s met, knew.





	King Of Kings, Ruler Of No One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, This is the first fic I'm posting, this will be a chaptered fic, expect there to be around 20 chapters. I'm Currently really busy with school and finals but my Insonima likes to keep me up, so I normally end up writing around 1 am. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Dawn was barely creeping in through the windows, and birds were still asleep when Little Prince Logan was creeping into the library; he was around 14 years old at the time. He loved to come to the library every morning to get away from pressing matters at his hand, and his responsibilities he was soon having to take. As he walked down to a section of books that interested him a lot, the family archives. His family were very proud people, but he believed basically ruling the world does that to you. He read for hours on hours, eventually dawn was upon them and he left his books on the table he was reading at with his place markers in them to return the next day.  
He did this every day, for months on end until one day, he found another section, hidden away even further than the library presumably did. Since he was the prince, and the only one up at the hour, he had headed back to where the library desk was and walked behind the counter. Once back there he walked through what he presumed was the door to a room for the employes and for books that had just been checked in. Now, he wasn't wrong in his presumption at all, no, but what else he found was shocking.  
As he explored he found a room towards the back that seemed like a supply closet, but he, being a curious child decided to open it. He was surprised when he opened it to find a room full of books, then he realized these were all old world maps, relations with the other kingdoms and many more books about the rest of the world. As he looked through them, he found that many dated much further back than those in his family knew about, some parts were even written in languages Logan did not know. He knew full dawn was approaching soon and he had to leave, but he decided the next morning he would be back.

The next morning he did return, but this time with a backpack. Inside he put the books he decided to read that dated far back and seemed interesting. On his way out he also picked up a book on the languages in the book he did not know. He returned the books over languages before everyone else in the palace would be up and checked them out later that day.  
Every morning the prince would wake up early, read the books and study them and learn more and more, but soon he realized something didn't seem right. He noticed in the books his family was only ever talked about when talking about the northern hemisphere. Later that week he went to that room and saw a few maps, he took the maps and books about the kingdoms and looked at them, there were fewer kingdoms than there currently was but one thing stood out to him, four kingdoms larger than the rest of the maps. Normally there were three on his maps now. One for the Eastern Hemisphere and Western Hemisphere and one For his kingdom. On this map, there was four, and in the books, he found out why. He learned that there used to be a fourth kingdom who ruled the south hemisphere, and His ruled the north. He looked more and more for this information as time went on, but there was no much more. 

One day when he returned to his room he found his books, maps, and notes all missing. Nothing was left. The library was closed that next morning, the doors locked and Logan couldn’t enter. He was stripped of his latest passion to study, but his excitement to learn about the past never left him.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, Look forward to the next chapter, sorry for this one being so incredibly short! I'll try to get it out as soon as possible!  
> Let me know If there are any typos!
> 
> (Side note, let me know If I ever include something possibly triggering, please.)
> 
> (Normally My prologues are around 1000 words...)


End file.
